Love and Memories
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: House was right. Everyone lies. Even I do. Cameron reflects on her relationship with House. She said she hated him, but is it true? Please R&R. No flames please! Chapter three up!
1. Cameron

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, never, ever. It all belongs to the wonderful David Shore who brings _House_ into our living rooms every Tuesday at eight. If I owned the show, Cameron and House would've been together a long time ago. All I have are Sims that look like the characters. I was bored.

**AN**- My first attempt at a _House_ fic so please give constructive criticism, but no flames please. Huge thanks to my beta **KellyAnnie **for her help!

**Love and Memories**

House was right.

Everyone lies.

Even I do.

Not that he ever believed me. He was too much of a…I want to say controlling bastard, but my heart and my mind are saying two completely different things. It's true that he is a manipulative SOB but that's not what attracted me to him.

Surprised?

He surprised me and just kept on surprising me. And pissing me off at the same time, he really knows how to push my buttons, whereas I have a somewhat hard time trying to figure him out. I had been outraged when he'd gone through my personal file.

"_You pulled my medical records?" I'd demanded, seething inside. _

"_You coughed the other day, I was concerned." He'd defended in an almost convincing tone._

_I could feel my normally bright blue eyes turned icy as they narrowed at him. "You were curious. Like an eight year old boy with a puzzle that's just a little too grown up for him to figure out." With one last glare I turned on my heel and stalked off. _

_I was still within earshot when I heard him say, "To-may-to, to-mah-to..."_

What attracted him to me was not his brokenness, though I let him believe that. What would be the point in making him believe otherwise? I know he wouldn't. Let him believe what he wanted to. That was fine with me.

I can't help but sigh in happiness with I think about our "non date". That had been fun, relaxing. Our actual date had been awkward, peaceful, small consolation though. I'd made the mistake of asking him how he felt about me. He didn't even give a straight answer, and all it did was confuse me.

I don't need, I love. I loved with Matthew more than I could ever imagine. It broke my heart when he died. Of course I loved Joe as well….but not like I loved Matthew. Not like I love House. He thinks I need him because he's damaged. I could care less about that. I would still love him even if he wasn't damaged.

So much for him being able to read me like a book, it's probably better this way.

"_I'm over you. I've jumped on the bandwagon. I hate you, okay?"_

I could tell he believed me when I told him that. If he didn't he hasn't said anything. He should've been able to call my bluff. I could feel my eyes leave his for a split second; it would've been enough for him to call it. But he didn't, because he still loved Stacy.

Stacy.

It broke my heart when I saw him look at her, the way I wanted him to look at me. Unfortunately that more than likely will never be.

I couldn't believe when I had opened up to her about going out with House. Maybe it was because I had no one else to talk to. My family lived in the Midwest and I didn't exactly want to bring up that I was in love with my boss when I talked to them.

The same for Dr. Cuddy, I don't know her well enough to tell her about it. Then again she might be happy about it, hoping I'd be able to…keep him in line, tame the wild the beast perhaps. Sorry but I don't have that kind of power over him. Well, maybe if I wore that red dress again.

I can't exactly discuss my love life with Foreman and Chase. Foreman because he seems to have this big brother complex in my case, which is Ok. Chase, well, things are still awkward around us after we slept together. I wish it wasn't like that.

Then there's Wilson, I seem to open up to him more than anyone. The downside is that he's House's best friend and sometimes there's bound to be something getting back to House. I trust Wilson but ever since our date from hell it's just uncomfortable, strained between us.

_XxX_

"Cameron…"

I stop in the doorway, my back still turned to him. Why couldn't he just let me go to the lab in peace?

"This is where you turn and chirp "what can I do for you?" he says to me.

I sigh and reluctantly turn. "What do you want?" I bite out.

"Ooh, kitten's got claws now," he snarked, limping over to me.

A "bite me" was on the tip of my tongue, but I managed to keep myself in line. So I settled for merely looking at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

"Go out with me." It was a request, almost a normal way of asking someone out.

"Go out….Did you not hear me when I told you I'm over you and I hate you?"

"You lied."

"So what if I did?" I countered. "You don't care, you don't even like me."

"I lied."

"Wait…what?"

"Good comeback."

"Oh shut up," I turned to walk off. He grabbed my hand. One touch and it was over for me. I closed my eyes tightly. "What do you want from me House?" I whispered brokenly. _Why do you do this to me?_ I thought. I slowly turned to face him, keeping my eyes closed.

"I want you Allison."

My eyes flew open. I stared at him, unbelievingly. "Why," my throat was clogged with tears. I swallowed tightly. "Why now? I thought you loved Stacy."

He sighed, thumping his cane impatiently. "I did, then I realized that she was wrong for me."

"And I'm right for you?"

"Yes, damnit. Christ Cameron do you think I ask just anyone out?" He demanded.

I flinched; he saw this and his face flashed with regret. He released my hand but then reached up to cup my cheek, his thumb caressing my cheekbone. "If you're expecting me to apologize for being an asshole, you ought to know better."

I couldn't help but smile while blinking back tears, but one managed to escape. He gently wiped it away. "Go out with me," he said softly.

"I…Can I think about this, please?" My mind was whirling, I couldn't give him an answer right then.

He looked like he wanted to protest but nodded. "You have until the end of the day." He leaned down and brushed a brief but heart stopping kiss on my lips. "There's something to help you think," he said as he pulled away. "Now go do your job."

I couldn't help but grin as I turned away toward the lab.

House was right.

Everyone lies.

Even House does.

**AN2**- Good or bad? Let me know. For those of you who'd like to see a House POV chapter and the date, let me know. No flames please!


	2. House

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned _House_. I am a broke, unemployed pre-college student. There's no way I could own them, unless I borrowed them. I'll play nice.

**AN**- Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! And on a side note to **SimpleNClean92, **you were right. I took a look at a vid on youtube and her eyes are green. My bad. A huge thanks to my beta **KellyAnnie**, you're awesome girl!Sorry it took so long to update.

**_Timeline_**- Right around _No Reason_, may cover it, may not, depending on how evil muse is.

**Chapter Two: House**

Everyone lies.

I know I do. It's what I live by.

I'd say it less often if dumbasses would just tell the truth so we could save them faster. But what do I know? I'm just the best diagnostician/nephrologist in New Jersey.

I could, y'know, stop, but that wouldn't be much fun now would it?

I don't always lie. Don't believe me? Well there was that one time…. Another time was… Oh shut up, I know what you're thinking. Big bad Dr. House not knowing when the last time he was that lie. And if Wilson sees this he'll probably laugh his ass off at it. Because I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a very long time: admit my feelings about another person besides myself or Jim. I... like Allison Cameron. Are you happy now? Okay, more than like, I won't say love… even if I do, I wouldn't. A man my age shouldn't have to unless he's married.

Quit laughing or I'll circumcise you with box cutters and make you like it. The women get a cane to the ass.

She's not going to find out unless I want her to. Got it?

I don't even know _why_ she likes, liked me in the first place. Who would like an aloof, sarcastic, cynical, complex bastard for a friend? Let alone a lover?

"_I want to know how you feel... about me." She'd wanted to know on our date. _

How I feel, felt about her at time wasn't important. Then I would do anything to get her back on the team.

"_You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need... I'm damaged."_

I gave her all of that BS to stop her from getting hurt. I couldn't care less about getting hurt again, Ok, maybe I do a little. She's not damaged. Broken, yes; but not damaged. It worked though.

Or so I thought.

"_I'm over you. I've jumped on the bandwagon. I hate you, okay?" She was lying. Her sea green eyes darted away just for a second, but it was enough to let me know that she lied. _

"_Okay." Two could play at this game. _

I knew what was on her mind. It was apparent after _she_ showed up.

Stacy.

She thought I still loved her; needless to say, she was right. Partially. As much as I loathe admitting it, some of me still loved the rotten bitch. And I was dumb enough to sleep with said bitch in a last ditch attempt at getting her to stay here. No such luck.

Okay, getting off this subject before I decide to whack something with my cane.

What the hell do I see in Cameron anyway? She's pretty…Okay, gorgeous. Intelligent. Caring. One hell of a doctor. She could have anyone in this hospital wrapped around her little finger in two seconds flat. She even managed to get Dr. TB's attention.

"_Are you gonna go out with him?"_

"_Is that any of your business?"_

"_Nope."_

Sebastian Charles. What kind of name is that? Sounds like it's a Jamaican crustacean from a sappy Disney movie. Besides, if he really cared about her he would've been around when she was going through her personal hell that was HIV. If she had taken the test instead of canceling, I wouldn't have had to go to these measures.

"_Cameron," she turned. "I love you." Her jaw dropped in shock as expected. Quick swab and there you go. "Get your test results tomorrow." I limped past her, still stunned. She followed a few seconds later, as if nothing had happened._

Okay, that was a tad low, but it had to be done. I won't even go near when she got her results in, she's still angry with me for that. Yes, I know, Cameron angry. This is me we're talking about, remember? I can piss off Cuddy by just hiding in my office. Then again that's no special trick, the woman's too uptight.

Anyway, back to my…_thing_ with Cameron. It's more or less a friendship. We go out for drinks with Foreman and Chase occasionally. We'll have a conversation that isn't about the case we're on; usually it's me trying to pry into her personal life.

As much as I hate to admit this, I need her.

Okay, you can shut up now.

_XxX_

She was the last one to leave. Well… now or never.

"Cameron…"

She stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn. I bit back a smirk. "This is where you turn and chirp 'what can I do for you?' " I tell her.

I heard a small sigh escape her before she turned. "What do you want?" she practically snapped.

"Ooh, kitten's got claws now," I snarked as I walked over to her.

She looked like she wanted to snap back at me, but somehow managed to keep herself in line.

"Go out with me." Yes, I asked her out in a normal way. Please don't have a coronary; I'm busy here.

She stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Go out… Did you not hear me when I told you I'm over you and I hate you?"

"You lied."

"So what if I did?" she wanted to know.

"I lied."

"Wait…what?" Confusion was written on her face.

"Good comeback."

"Oh shut up." She turned to walk away; I grabbed her hand before she could do so. They fit perfectly together, like a hand in a glove. Okay, you can stop me anytime.

Her eyes closed tightly, as if she was trying to fight down her feelings. "What do you want from me, House?" she whispered. She slowly turned to face me, keeping her eyes closed.

"I want you Allison."

Her eyes flew open, staring at me unbelievingly. "Why?" Her voice was thick, as if she was trying to keep back tears but couldn't quite manage it. "Why now? I thought you loved Stacy."

I sighed and thumped my cane impatiently. "I did; then I realized that she was wrong for me."

"And I'm right for you?" She wanted, needed more likely, to know.

"Yes, damnit. Christ Cameron do you think I ask just anyone out?" I demanded.

She flinched, and a flash of guilt and regret crossed over me. I let go of her hand, and instead of letting it drop to my side, I cupped her cheek. My thumb gently caressed her cheekbone. "If you're expecting me to apologize for being an asshole, you ought to know better," I told her with a semi-smile on my face.

She smiled, blinking away tears, one managing to escape. I gently wiped it away. "Go out with me," I said quietly.

"I…Can I think about this, please?" She wanted to know.

I wanted her to give me an answer right now, but that wouldn't help. I nodded. "You have until the end of the day." I leaned over and brushed a brief kiss over her tempting lips. "There's something to help you think," I said as I pulled away. "Now go do your job."

I saw her grin as she made her way to the lab and couldn't help but grin myself.

No more lies.

For now.

_XxX_

We were back in the conference room, going over the interesting clinic patent that caught my attention. The team was going though the diseases, but nothing seemed to fit.

The door opened and I turned to see a man walk into the room. I somewhat recognized him, but couldn't place him. A few words were exchanged then he pulled out a gun, firing off a round. I fell to the ground. In an instant I saw Cameron kneeling next to me. "Cameron, I…"

"Don't talk; you're going to be fine." I saw tears in her eyes.

My eyes began to close on their own will, and before I lost consciousness I heard another gunshot and Cameron crying out in pain.

**AN2**- Don't kill me! Just leave a review, no flames please!


	3. Waiting, Reavealing, and Waking Up

**Disclaimer**- David Shore and Co. owns House, not me. (Sniff) _Dark Demon_ was written by Christine Feehan, I just mention it.

**AN**- Since I don't want to cause any heart attacks, here's the new chapter! Again, thanks to all the wonderful reviews, you guys make my day! Again, a huge thanks to my wonderful beta **KellyAnnie, **you rock girl!

**AN2**- This is going to be a bit AU, it's going to cover what happened in _No Reason_ but it'll be different.

**Chapter Three: Waiting, Revealing, and Waking up **

It was quiet in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Most of the staff had gone home for the evening. Only a handful of doctors were still at the hospital.

Forty-eight hours ago, Gregory House and Alison Cameron had been shot. One was in the ICU, the other watching over the unconscious one.

Robert Chase poked his head into the room. "Hey." He walked into room. "How're you holding up?"

Cameron turned her head in his direction, but still keeping a critical eye on House. "Okay, I suppose." She shifted slightly in her seat, wincing as she did. Her eyes glanced down briefly at the bandage covering her arm. The bullet had nicked her arm, but managed to miss House.

"Alison, you should be at home."

She stubbornly shook her head. "I'm staying here."

Chase sighed and pulled up a chair next to her. He held out a novel to her as he sat down. She gave him a puzzled look as she accepted the novel. It was the new Christine Feehan, _Dark Demon._ She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Rob, I've wanted to read this for awhile now."

He returned her smile. "I remember you mentioning that you were a fan of hers." He then turned somber. "Why House? The man is a complete bastard who treats everyone he comes in contact with disrespect and insults. He treats us as if we were still in primary school. If we make a mistake, he pounces on it, but if _he_ makes one, he acts like nothing is wrong!" He paused, his blue-green eyes burning into her green ones. "He doesn't deserve you Allison."

Cameron sighed softly. "It's complicated Rob."

"How so?" he wanted to know. "Ninety-nine percent of the time, he acts as if he doesn't like anyone, let alone go out with them! He made it quite clear that he still cared for Stacy when she came back here. I mean he slept with her for God sakes!"

Cameron flinched at the mention of House sleeping with Stacy. "I know Rob," she said quietly. "But he doesn't love her anymore." Her eyes pierced deeply into his. "As a matter of fact, he asked me out, before he got shot."

Chase's eyes widened briefly. "Hasn't he toyed with you enough, Allie? How do you know he won't break your heart?"

"That's just it; I don't know. I don't care either," her gaze turned to House's sleeping form. "He makes me happy."

"I could make you happy." Chase murmured.

Cameron's head turned so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "What?"

"I could make you happy Allison." Chase knelt down in front of her, taking her free hand. "I want to make you happy."

"Rob, I…"

"Allison, I…"

"I hope you two are having fun playing 'will he or won't she?' over there." House stated, looking over at them.

"House," Cameron said as she stood, pulling Chase's hand out of hers. She was by his side in an instant. Her eyes met his, and nothing needed to be said. Their eye contact broke when Chase cleared his throat awkwardly.

House glared at Chase before he tried to reach for a pitcher of water, Cameron quickly poured him a cup. She began to check his stats.

"You're pathetic."

Cameron lowered House's chart and turned to face Chase. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the Australian said, his accent thickening with anger. "You're pathetic, loving and doting on a bitter old man who won't even reciprocate his feeling for you!" He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "_I love you_ _Allison_, and you've never seen it."

Cameron's jaw dropped briefly. House stared, stunned for the first time in a very long time.

House recovered first. "You have no damn right to speak to her, Chase." His eyes were blazing with rage. "If you love her like you say you do, you wouldn't treat her as if you were scolding a child!" He climbed out of the bed, grabbing his cane as he did.

"Greg," Cameron protested. "He's not worth it." She made an attempt to grab his arm. "You need to rest."

House impatiently shook her hand away as he made his way over to Chase… without limping.

Cameron saw this and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in astonishment. Chase also noticed this and was openly gaping at his boss. House stopped then looked at both his employees, shock written over both their faces. He became, much to his surprise, concerned when he saw tears pooling in Cameron's eyes. "What, you two have never seen a grown man walk before?"

"Not without your cane." Cameron whispered as she lowered her hands from her face.

House stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "If you're trying to be me Cameron, try insulting the Wombat first. Start with something small. Then work your way up."

"House, she's not joking." Chase said, ignoring the "wombat" remark.

House looked down, seeing the cane in his hand, not on the floor. He was standing of his own accord, no help whatsoever. He looked at Chase, then Cameron. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know House," she replied honestly. "But you need to get back in bed."

For once, Greg House actually listened. "Go home, Chase," he said as he settled himself back into bed. "You've done your share of harassment for the night."

Chase threw House a look of loathing. "Glad you're feeling better," he said sarcastically as he left.

Cameron looked at House. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

He gave her a wry look. "Wouldn't dream of it. Why get rid of my own personal nurse?" He grinned, really grinned at her, throwing her off guard.

She blinked before sitting back down in the chair next to House's, grabbing the book off the chair. She leafed through it briefly before House snatched it out of her hands. He read the back of the book then opened it up in the middle of a chapter. "Wolves, demons, Carpathians, vampires, tigers… and Freddy Kruger?"

Cameron gave him a half-hearted glare as she took her book back, wincing in pain as she did. "She happens to be one of the best Romance/Fantasy writers of the millennium."

House noted her wince and all teasing was forgotten. "You got shot as well. Damnit Cameron, why didn't you stay back?"

"Because believe it or not, I care about you," Cameron snapped, crossing her arms, ignoring the pain. "What do you think I felt when I saw him shoot you?" House opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "I haven't felt like my heart was breaking since Matthew died!"

_Matthew? Oh her husband_, House thought. "Cameron, I…"

"Don't. I need to get this out" she interrupted. "I haven't been able to breathe easily for the past forty eight hours. I've had an ache right here," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "I've never been so scared in my life."

The look he gave her was incomprehensible. "Are you expecting me to apologize for getting shot?"

Cameron sighed with frustration. "No, House, I'm not. I'm trying to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you." A small smile came across her face. "You don't have to say anything."

He studied her for a moment. "I know, but I will." He cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest. "My turn." He sighed before continuing. "There's a fifteen year age gap between us, you're the most compassionate person I've ever met. I'm a vicious bastard with a drug addiction. But," he said as she came closer to him. "Somehow we make it work." He held his hand out to hers, giving her a silent but open invitation.

Her hand slipped into his. "We always do."

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- Okay, everyone go 'aww' or 'yay' or both. This ought to keep you all happy until the next chapter. I promised you the date and it will happen! Can't really leave it with too many loose ends, right? No one has to have a heart attack.

**AN4**- Okay, spoilers. I've been hearing rumors on imdb (dot) com that House walking normally will only be short lived, but for this fic, it'll be permanent, like I said AU. Secondly, David Shore is a big House/Cameron shipper so there will be more of that on the show. Do not quote me on any of this. Anyway please leave a review, no flames because they will be just sent onto House and he will deal with it. Thanks!


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry to do this but…

I am adding _L&M _on my ever growing list of on hold fanfics. I realize that I promised the date. But writer's block and stress at work is not helping at all. I will finish this but not at this time. Again I'm sorry but I'm wearing myself too thin in the fanfic area. I hope once I finally complete this, you all will be still here.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
